


Herzklopfen

by Traumatas



Series: Gemeinsam [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Synchronized Heartbeats, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumatas/pseuds/Traumatas
Summary: Soon enough, one of his hands pressed against their chest, teasing a nipple between his fingers as he continued to work on their neck. He was determined to leave lasting marks, some that even reached above Corrin’s high collar, even if it earned both of them displeased looks - he simply didn’t care. By now everyone in the army should be aware of them, of their relationship and he knew for sure that his soulmate was devoted to him, no matter what his thoughts might tell him, as they proudly stood at his side, ignoring his status as a simple retainer.Simply, there was no life in which he could be happier than by his soulmates side.





	Herzklopfen

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little tricky to write because I wanted it somewhat detailed, but still ambigous enough so people could decide themselves whats going on.  
> I really hope I did okay, but this was a challenge to myself to grow as a write and also get more comfy with writing nsfw
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ♥

The sensation of rough, skilled lips traveling down Corrin's jaw and neck was pleasant, teeth nipping and biting at the skin in it's way, leaving marks. Some of which will fade much earlier than others, skillfully placed and turning red, then purple. 

The hands smoothing over their skin were suspiciously gentle, the calloused and long fingers barely acting and simply teasing by rubbing slow circles, barely any pressure applied as the kisses made their way further down. The teasing was almost unbearable at this point, pace too slow and only spurring their excitement on more and more for every second that passed and Corrin couldn't prevent their heart from speeding up anymore. 

The change of heartbeat was noticed by Niles almost immediately, the outlaw smiling against their skin, biting at their collarbone before moving down to place a kiss right above Corrin's heart.

 

"Already getting this excited, aren't we, my liege?", he asked,  voice laced with his usual teasing tone, that held a slight hint of affection whenever it was used when speaking to Corrin. "Or is it me, who's captivated by how delicious you look?" 

 

Corrin's heart leaped in their chest for a single beat and they were almost certain it was themself, who caused their and Niles heart rate to speed up. After all, the outlaw was never someone to get easily affected by simple teasing and Corrin secretly wished they weren't either. It was too easy for Niles to pick up on them with their shared heartbeat.

 

Soon enough, they felt the pounding in their chest calm down and Corrin was more than thankful for Niles to control their hearts rapid pace. Sadly, he didn't give them a long break as one of his hands quickly made its way down to Corrin's thighs, only his fingertips brushing over the sensitive skin and it was impossible for the royal to quiet down a whimper.

 

"Well, well, now that's interesting.", the outlaw almost purred, his hand wandering upwards, circling around the meat of their leg and stopping at the hipbone. "Excuse the inappropriate question, but could it be, my liege, that you're quite sensitive?"

 

The devilish smirk on the outlaws lips shot more excitement through Corrin's body than they'd like to admit and keeping eye contact proved as a difficult task.

 

"With my most honest concern-", Niles continued, kissing down their chest and stomach, ignoring their nearly aching middle and moving to the inside of their thigh. "- is it truly wise to expose them during battle?"

  
Corrin was embarrassingly aware of the way their heart skipped a beat when their soulmate started nibbling at his skin, leaving traces that fit perfectly to the ones on their neck and chest. The way that Niles lips curved upwards during the kisses he placed, showed that he had noticed how his heart jumped every time he bit just slightly harder and Corrin could hear him hum contently.   
  
“N-Niles!”, they gasped, when the man between their legs traveled upwards again, slowly growing more and more impatient and desperate for any kind of release, needing to be touched. Their thighs, at this point, where shaking lightly, yet, the outlaws hands kept them steady as he pressed a loving kiss to Corrin’s belly button.  
  
“Yes, my liege?”, he asked, looking up and directly into their red eyes with his own, eyepatch discarded minutes ago. “Can I assist you?”  
In a swift action, Niles pushed himself up, with his hands now right next to Corrin’s waist, holding himself up directly above them, a loving look on his face, that took the royal by surprise. It warmed their chest and cheeks and in that moment they weren’t quite sure if it was their or Niles’ reaction.   
  
“Kiss me?”, Corrin asked as they reached out, their hands slowly encircling the others shoulder and neck, pulling him down ever so slightly.  
  
They received an all to familiar crooked smile as the archer leaned towards them until their lips were only an inch apart and they could feel each other’s breath. Quietly, he whispered, “Your wish is my command.”, before connecting their mouths.   
  
Their sweet kiss slowly turned more heated, Corrin’s hand moving into silver locks, gripping tightly and enjoying the leap of pleasure their - or more likely Niles’ - heart did when they tugged at it. Once they parted, the rapid pounding in their chests slowed down and for a moment they were lost in each others eyes.   
  
Sometimes, Corrin was certain, that no one else within the rows of their army would believe them if they said Niles was an attentive lover and soulmate. The outlaw had a notorious reputation that was decorated with inappropriate comments and no sense for personal space. Nobody would ever know about how careful and almost nervous he got when it came to his emotions or how considerate and respectful he could be about what Corrin wanted or what they disliked.  
In moments like these, when they were so completely captivated by one another, it was more obvious than ever just how much Niles cared and they were almost sure it was his heartbeat that jumped for a split second.  
  
The moment didn’t last forever, though.  
  
When Corrin pulled him down for a second kiss, they jumped over the slow start and became frantic immediately, the archers hands once again on their body, squeezing whatever they could reach, teasing Corrin’s hardened nipples.  
  
“Someone’s eager all of the sudden.”, he said, voice laced with amusement at the way they squirm underneath his touch.  
  
“I’d- I’d call it impatience.”, Corrin admitted, raising their hips as to entice the other to finally touch them between their legs. They were almost ready to thank the gods when Niles finally decided to move his hands downwards, skillful fingers taking action, rubbing, pressing, applying pressure, preparing-   
  
A moan and another buck of hips.  
  
Way too soon - in Corrin’s own opinion at least - Niles shifted and grabbed their hips, angling them up so that they were lifted off the mattress.   
Before they could ask any questions, the other moved again, his arousal now pressed against Corrin’s most sensitive part. The outlaw began moving within seconds, slow and steady at first before quickening his pace, smirking down at his soulmate’s pleased expression and the sounds coming out of their throat like music to him. Nails start digging into his shoulder whenever he moves forward and the slight burn added to the pleasure.   
Maybe sooner than necessary, he stopped, though, one of his hands moving to Corrins face and slowly wandering down their neck and chest.   
  
“Corrin.”, he says, causing said royal to whine at the loss of friction, shortly followed by a surprised gasp as he shifted once again, the head of his erection now at Corrin’s entrance.  “May I?”  
  
They were sure the leap of excitement Niles felt  in his chest was enough of an answer, but they still nodded, mouthing a ‘please’.   
  
As their soulmate slowly pushed in, they felt their heart stop for a mere second only to have it pick up pace immediately after, the slight pain of the stretch mixing with the pleasure of finally being filled after agonizing moments of teasing. On instinct and muscle memory alone, their legs wrapped around Niles’ hips, pushing him in further.   
Even through their pleasure clouded mind they could hear the outlaws teasing, but they couldn’t quite make out the words as they were finally being thrusted into.   
  
“Nh- tight-”  
  
Both of them were too pent up at this point to take it slow, the snapping of Niles’ hips fast against Corrin’s own. His motions were deep and skilled, knowing the exact angle he had to choose to turn his soulmate into a puddle underneath him and he took shameless advantage of that knowledge as his mouth attacked the pale neck in front of him.   
In between his thrusts, kisses and bites, he could feel Corrin’s pulse, rapid just as their heartbeat.   
  
Soon enough, one of his hands pressed against their chest, teasing a nipple between his fingers as he continued to work on their neck. He was determined to leave lasting marks, some that even reached above Corrin’s high collar even if it earned both of them displeased looks - he simply didn’t care. By now everyone in the army should be aware of them, of their relationship and he knew for sure that his soulmate was devoted to him, no matter what his thoughts might tell him, as they proudly stood at his side, ignoring his status as a simple retainer.   
Simply, there was no life in which he could be happier than by his soulmates side.  
  
A deep, pleased moan passed his lips.  
  
Meanwhile, Corrin grew closer and closer, their heartbeat and breath stuttering as much as Niles’ movements and neither of them had the patience to draw the act out much longer, desperate for release.   
In between moans and gasps, grabs and tugs, Corrin tried to warn their soulmate. Warn him about how close they were, even if they certainly knew that he could tell by now. All their thoughts and words turned into a mess in their mind, only broken off sentences leaving their mouth, nails dragging down over the scarred skin of Niles’ back.   
  
“Niles! N-Niles- I-”  
  
Corrin’s body tensed as they came, body tightening around the outlaw.   
  
The other followed soon, only a few more thrusts before he emptied himself into Corrin, biting down on their neck to stuffle his groan of pleasure.  
  
  
  
Not soon after they were laying next to each other, arms encircled around each other, Corrin lovingly moving their hands through Niles’ hair, playing with the slightly sweaty strands, a pleased smile on their lips, while the archer himself rubbed soothing circles on their hips, caressing the skin he gripped too tightly in the act and had left marks on.   
  
By now their heartbeats had calmed down again, now slowly and steady and spreading a warm feeling through their bodies.   
  
“I love you, Corrin.”  
  
“I love you too, Niles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated ♥


End file.
